wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
New Year, New Nia/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "New Year, New Nia." =Transcript= SCENE 1 INT. LEXI’S BEACH HOUSE - MORNING (Lexi, Cole, Lanaya, Nia) DECEMBER 31, 2026. LANAYA, (LEXI AND COLE’S MOTHER) LEXI, COLE, AND NIA ARE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM WATCHING THE TV CLOSELY AS THE NEWS PLAYS. LANAYA: Wow. I can't believe Jill caught a time traveler on video. That's unbelievable. LEXI: (NERVOUSLY) Oh yeah, that's so crazy. Did I mention how crazy and unbelievable it is? I mean, that's just so weird for me. Time travel is nothing I've ever experienced or anything. NIA: (LESS NERVOUSLY) I think what Lexi is trying to say is that Jill’s video is clearly fake. I mean, come on, Mrs. Reed, she clearly just wants internet views. She edited that to make it look like that man was time traveling COLE: But I thought that you two- NIA INTERRUPTS BY CLEARING HER THROAT COLE: Have the power to- NIA CLEARS HER THROAT AGAIN COLE: Time travel. LANAYA: (LAUGHS) What? Nia, what’s he talking about? NIA: I think Cole’s just having an overactive imagination. He’s only 12. We can't time travel, that's ridiculous. LEXI: Hey Nia, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute. NIA: Yeah, sure. NIA AND LEXI WALK THROUGH THE DOOR INTO THE KITCHEN, BEHIND THE ISLAND COUNTERS LEXI: How did Officer Otto get transported to the future? NIA: I have no clue. I guess after we left with Cole, it must have opened some kind of portal from his office to the middle school. Then Jill took the opportunity to post it online. Should have known that girl will do anything for online fame. LEXI: Well, it can't be so bad. Nobody knows that we brought him here. As far as the world knows, it was two teenage girls. It could be any teenage girls in town according to the news. NIA: But what if someone suspects it’s us? I told you, this is why we shouldn't be time traveling, all it does is mess things up. Every time we’ve done it, it leads us to trouble. LEXI: Not necessarily. You learned the truth about Ethan. The cheating jerkface. And I'm sure we can still do good things, we just need to be more careful. Listen, let's just not worry about it and prepare for Jill’s New Year Party. NIA: Ugh, Jill’s the last person I want to see right now. LEXI: I know we hate her, but her New Years Parties are the biggest party of the year, you know we can't miss it. (TEASING) Gregory’s going to be there. Maybe you could get the chance to ask him out. They say the person who you're with at midnight will be your eternal love. NIA: That's just a myth. But I might as well go for the drama and the food. Her mom is a professional caterer. And makes excellent crab puffs. LEXI: Exactly! Let's just have fun! NIA: (DANCES BADLY) I'm gonna bust some moves. LEXI: (SHAKING HER HEAD) Yeah, don't do that. LANAYA AND COLE ENTER THE KITCHEN LANAYA: (ANNOYED, GETTING OFF HER PHONE) Alright, I just got some emergency conservationist business to attend to. I have to go clean up a plastic mess some hooligans left on Watersman Pier. Nia, you're in charge of taking Lexi and Cole to Jill’s party. LEXI: Why is Nia always in charge of us? She's not my actual sister. LANAYA: Nia’s sixteen, she has her license, and also has proven herself to be more responsible than my own children. (TO NIA) Nia, you have my number, so call me if there’s a problem. Or if you want you could ditch that party and help clean the beaches with Lexi’s super cool mom. NIA: I’m good, Mrs. Reed. LANAYA: (SCOFFS) Haters. SCENE 2 INT. JILL’S HOUSE - MORNING (Jill, Officer Otto, Jade, Jacqueline) JILL IS SETTING UP PARTY DECORATIONS IN AN ANGRY MOOD. OTTO IS LOOKING AT FUTURE TECHNOLOGICAL THINGS AROUND THE ROOM. JILL WALKS FROM THE KITCHEN YELLING BACK AT HER MOM, HOLDING A CLIPBOARD. JILL: (ANGRILY) Mom, you better make sure your crab puffs have the correct ratio of crab to puff! My guests will not settle for an uneven ratio of crab to puff! OTTO: You seem really pressed about this, Jill. It's just a party. JILL: (SCOFFS) Just a party? Just a party? This is Jill Charlene Charlotte’s Big New Year’s Bash! Maybe in the 70s where you're from you settle for mediocre parties, but not nowadays. I have my status most popular to keep up, and I won't be able to keep it up if my party fails! Do you understand? OTTO: You're shouting in my ear! JILL: You're staying in my house for free, I can shout if I want. JADE ENTERS THE PARTY ROOM, WITH STREAMERS AND DECORATIONS IN HER ARMS JADE: Jill, I got the decorations from the car. JILL: Thank you, Jade. I'm glad somebody is taking my party seriously. JADE: Oh, I'm just excited because I’ll get to see… (JILL’S EYEBROW RAISES) all of the guests I’ll be so eloquently serving behind the snack bar. JILL: There's the spirit, little sis. Now, go set up the decorations! I have to check on dad to make sure he isn't eating all of mom’s hors-d’œuvres. JILL EXITS TO THE KITCHEN JADE: It's not fair. Jill acts like she’s the boss of me because she’s older and popular. OTTO: To be fair, I think she thinks she’s the boss of your whole family. JILL: (FROM THE KITCHEN) Dad! Stop eating the crab puffs! JADE: I just never get to have any fun. I'm always doing her business. I'm like her unpaid intern except by birth right. OTTO: Jill isn't so bad. She took me in her home when I didn't have one after being transported to the future. She just wants to throw a great party. JADE: Dude, she’s just using you to make herself look better. Trust me, I've known her my whole life. When I was getting my tonsils taken out two years ago, she took pictures with me only to post them online and gain a thousand followers on Instagram. OTTO: What's Instagram? JADE: Oh, do they not have Instagram in the seventies? It's just an internet social media platform. OTTO: What’s an internet social media platform? JADE: Wait, you don't know what the internet even is? (TO PHONE) Siri, when was the internet invented? (Siri: 1989) OTTO: (SCARED) That plastic box just talked to you! JADE: Wow, you have a lot to learn about 2026. SCENE 3 EXT. JILL’S HOUSE - NIGHT (Lexi, Cole, Nia, Jade, Gregory, Otto, Jill) NIA, COLE, AND LEXI ARE STANDING OUTSIDE JILL’S HOUSE IN PARTY CLOTHES. LEXI: Nia, why did it take so long for you to get here? We're practically late. NIA: Hey, I hate Jill, you can't expect me to drive quickly when I'm not excited for this. COLE: Well I'm excited! I can't wait to see Jay… (TRAILS OFF) the food. Yeah, the food. LEXI: Wait, were you about to say Jade? Isn't that Jill’s little sister? COLE: Maybe? NIA: Cole, you can't be friends with Jade. She's a part of the Charlotte family. And everyone in the Charlotte family is evil. Ironically enough, I think the Charlottes are charlatans. COLE: But- NIA: No buts, Cole! Jade is off limits. COLE: Fine! (WALKS INSIDE) NIA: I mean, Lexi have you seen Jade’s Instagram? She's taking selfies with Otto to get followers. “Hashtag just taught him about the internet.” (PAUSES) Wait, Otto is here? Lexi, we can't risk Otto being here, what if he sees us and recognizes us as the girls who brought him here? LEXI: Don’t worry, Nia. We’ll just remain separated during the party. I mean, we’re dressed differently and he won't recognize us. Hey, let me wear your glasses! It’ll throw him off. (TAKES GLASSES) NIA: Oh, I need those to see. LEXI: It’s just for one night, don't worry! (PUTS THEM ON) Whoa. INSIDE, COLE APPROACHES JADE. COLE: Jade, bad news, my sister and Nia are saying I can't hang out with you anymore because they think you’re just as bad as Jill. JADE: Well, I'm not. You know that. Why would they think I'm as bad as Jill? Or as I like to call her, the female version of Satan. COLE: They say that everyone in the Charlotte family is evil because Jill is. They saw you posted a picture with that time traveler guy and thought you were using him to get followers online like Jill. JADE: What? No, of course not. I was just showing him how the internet works. Did you know they didn't have the internet fifty years ago? COLE: Yeah. My mom reminds me that she grew up without the internet like every day. JADE: Oh. I just assumed it was always around since I've been around it my whole life. Anyway, we have to prove that I'm not evil to Nia and Lexi. But they're never gonna believe me. They hate Jill more than me, which is impressive. COLE: What if you publicly reveal something embarrassing about her? You're her sister, you have to know something. I know that Lexi couldn't tie her shoes until she was twelve. She used to wear a lot of velcro. JADE: Oh, I got it! The one secret Jill has kept since before kindergarten. No one knows except the family. COLE: What is it? JADE: (WHISPERS IN COLE’S EAR) COLE: Ooh, that is embarrassing! Let's plan how we’ll reveal it. JADE: Let's sneak up to my room. (COLE STARTS TO WALK UPSTAIRS) Actually, my room is in the basement. Jill converted my old room into a walk-in closet. COLE: Jill is even more manipulative than I thought. (COLE AND JADE WALK INTO THE KITCHEN OFFSCREEN) CAMERA PANS TO NIA AND GREGORY BY THE SNACK BAR GREGORY: So, why are we at the party of your worst enemy who stole your ex-boyfriend last year? NIA: In case you didn't know, Jill’s New Years Parties are the biggest parties of the year for our class. She’s been doing them since New Years 2020. It's not wise to miss them because you won’t know all the crazy stuff that happens here when school starts again. Breakups happen, people hook up with each other. Best friends get into fights. If anything, it’s a good drama fix. GREGORY: Man, I wasn't invited last year but now I wish I was. NIA: Well, you just weren't super close friends with the group yet. That was to wait until the second semester started in February. (BOTH CHUCKLE) GREGORY: Yeah. Um. Speaking of February, I hear that the Valentine’s Dance is coming up. NIA: Oh yeah, that dance brings bad memories. It really hurt last year, when I couldn't go because I was single, but Ethan and Jill did. They posted cute selfies on Insta and I sat in my room, at home crying myself to sleep. GREGORY: Well, that's depressing. (ENCOURAGING) But, hey, you can go still go this year. NIA: And be the loser without a date? Yeah right. It's embarrassing to go without a date. Even Lizzie and Mason pretended to be dating just so they didn't have to face the shame. GREGORY: Well, I’d love to go. I love dances. Man if only there was someone I could go with. NIA: (NERVOUSLY LAUGHS) I’m sure you’ll find someone, you're a cool guy. Anyway, I'm gonna go get some more of Jill’s mom’s delicious party snacks over there, so see ya. (BUMPS INTO TABLE). Oops, not wearing glasses tonight. (CHUCKLES) IN THE KITCHEN, LEXI, WEARING NIA’S GLASSES, WALKS TO A GARBAGE CAN. OTTO SPOTS HER. OTTO: Hey, you! (LEXI FREEZES IN FEAR) You are the spitting image of Laura! LEXI: Oh, really? (SUSPICIOUSLY) That's weird! You're the time travel guy, right, who I’ve never met before. But I saw you on the news. OTTO: Yes, and seeing your face makes me miss her so much. You look just like my fiancée from 1978! Who I probably will never see again since I'm stuck in the future. LEXI: Sorry dude, but there’s nothing I can do about that. Because I'm not a time traveler, okay bye! (RUNS OUT OF THE KITCHEN) OTTO: She seems familiar. IN THE PARTY ROOM, LEXI RUNS OVER TO NIA AT THE SNACK TABLE LEXI: Officer Otto started talking to me and almost realized that I was one of the time travelers. NIA: Dude! We were supposed to stay away from him. And you know, I need my glasses because I can't see, so give them back. I literally cannot see what I'm eating. It's been a surprise every time I bite. LEXI: (GIVES NIA HER GLASSES) I went to throw my garbage away and he spotted me. But he thought I looked like his girlfriend from 1978. It was weird, but I mean, at least he didn’t recognize me. NIA: Dude, forget about Otto. I think Gregory wants to take me to the Valentine’s dance. He kept alluding to the dance while we were talking. LEXI: Oh yeah, Nia, his crush on you has been obvious. NIA: Well, (SCOFFS) clearly we’re both too nervous to ask each other out. I literally wanted to ask him when he mentioned but I kept blabbing about how sad I was last year’s Valentine's Dance when Jill and Ethan went together. LEXI: Nia, if you could ask that jerk Ethan out when you were in seventh grade, you can ask Gregory out. You know Gregory is a good guy. (NIA GLANCES AT GREGORY, WHO IS GOOFING AROUND WITH MASON) NIA: Yeah, he really is. Although I think he likes Mason more than me at this point. I just… don't want to do it here. In my enemy’s house. It's just not the right time. LEXI: Well, the right time will come, I guarantee it! JADE: Everybody, listen up! I have an announcement! JILL: Jade? What are you doing? The inferior sister is not allowed to make announcements! COLE: (STOPS JILL FROM MOVING) Yeah, I don't think that's a law, and she has freedom of speech last time I checked, so let her make this announcement. JADE: A lot of you think that just because I’m Jill’s sister it means that I'm like her. But I'm not! I’m nothing like her. Jill is horrible to everyone she meets and I'm not. And in order to prove that I am not like my sister, I'm revealing her deep, dark secret. JILL: Jade, get down now! You wouldn't dare! COLE: Oh, she dared. And now we will make the big reveal. JADE: You all probably know that Jill’s full name is Jill Charlene Charlotte. It's such cutesy name, right? Well, she’s been lying to you all since she was in kindergarten. Back then, she didn't want people to know of her real name because it was too embarrassing for her, so she wrote her preferred name as Jill Charlotte on her school forms. She even made me do it so people wouldn't associate our actual last name with her since I'm her sister. Her real name is Jill Jurkiewicz. (A BANNER FALLS DOWN, REVEALING “JILL JURKIEWICZ” WRITTEN ON IT) Jill may be ashamed to be a Jurkiewicz, but I'm not. Thank you for your time. NIA: (TO JILL, LAUGHS) Dude, your last name is actually Jurkiewicz? That's so funny, and it's also fitting! JILL: Shut up, Nia Thompson! How would you like it if I revealed your secret last name? NIA: I don't have a secret last name. JILL: I bet it's… Toadstool! Yeah, that's so embarrassing! Nia Toadstool! LEXI: Jill Jurkiewicz, there's no backing your way out of this one. Your shameful secret is out. I guess your sister Jade isn't so bad after all. NIA: Yeah, hey Cole, I'm sorry for saying you couldn't hang with her. She's cool. Just remember that Jill Jurkiewicz is not cool. JILL: Ugh! Get out of my sight, all of you! My party has been ruined! (STOMPS TO THE KITCHEN) JADE: Sweet! Thanks guys, especially for giving me a chance. (SIGHS) People always judge me because of Jill being my sister but it's nice to see minds opening. LEXI: Yeah, humiliating Jill always makes you okay in our books. (LAUGHS) But don't cross my brother’s bad side, because then you’ll get my bad side. Got it? JADE: Understood. SCENE 4 EXT. JILL’S HOUSE - NIGHT (Nia, Gregory) NIA AND GREGORY ARE STANDING IN JILL’S FRONT YARD WITH CUPS FILLED WITH PUNCH. NIA: Hey, Gregory, what are you doing out here? GREGORY: The new year’s starting soon. I just wanted to have a view of the fireworks. NIA: Can I sit with you? GREGORY: Sure. NIA: You know, New Years is also kind of a holiday than I don't enjoy all that much. GREGORY: Let me guess, is it Ethan’s fault? NIA: Yeah, you're catching on! Pretty much most of my problems probably stem from Jill or Ethan. It's just, Ethan and I kissed for the first time at midnight during the 2023 New Years at one of Jill’s parties. And in that moment I thought he was going to be my (PAUSES, SIGHS) as corny as it sounds, my eternal love. GREGORY: Someone as smart as you should know that's just a myth. NIA: I can't help buying into it a little. I mean, there's something nice about a New Year coming along. You can start fresh and you can plan to do better your next year. GREGORY: How about you promise me that you’ll try to get over Ethan then. I'm your friend, and it hurts me to see you so bothered by memories of him. NIA: I mean, I’ll try. 2027 is new year with a new Nia. A new Nia who isn't so upset over Ethan. A new Nia who is over Ethan. GREGORY: Nice. Hey, the countdown is coming. Let's count together! (TOGETHER) Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year! (FIREWORKS ARE HEARD) NIA: Thanks Gregory, for being with me on the new year. GREGORY: Any time, Nia. Any time. SCENE 5 INT. UNKNOWN SCIENCE LAB - NIGHT (CB) THE WOMAN WHO REFERS TO HERSELF AS “CB” IS IN HER GARAGE SCIENCE LAB AGAIN. SHE SITS AT HER DESK READING HER COMPUTERS WHILE THE NEWS SEGMENT ABOUT OFFICER OTTO PLAYS ON A MONITOR. THEN, SHE MUTES THE TV AND TURNS ON HER RECORDER. CB: Science Log, January 1, 2027. I’ve recently learned about the time traveling man named Otto who appeared from 1978. I have to find him, interview him, and I’ll get the secret to time travel soon. I just have to find a way to get him in my clutches. We’re getting closer to my plans everyday. This is CB, Logging out. (FOREBODING MUSIC) END Category:Transcripts